The Way You Move
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy stumbles upon a beautiful secret and uses it to his advantage.


_Written for OTP!AU Competition – Round 1: Dance!AU_

 _Written for If You Dare Challenge – Prompt10: Beautiful Madness_

 _Boot Camps – OTP: Prompt25 – Want;_

* * *

 **The Way You Move**

Regular nightly patrols were the most boring thing Scorpius did every week. Nothing usually ever happened, and when it did, it was all the same. He would catch students out of bed, probably running back to their houses from their trip to the kitchens or he would find overly excited couples snogging in the broom cupboards. It was all monotonously lethargic.

Scorpius was almost done with his shift and was returning back to his dorm room, when the stairs began to change their path.

"No," he grumbled as they took him to the seventh floor. He was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep. And now he had to walk back down until he reached the dungeons. Nevertheless, Scorpius slipped away from the stairs, when they started to move again leaving him stranded with no set of stairs in sight.

"Brilliant," he mumbled and started walking towards the corridor, hoping to find stairs at the end of it, or the secret passage that Albus had told him about. He had spent seven years in Hogwarts and yet the castle was a mystery to him.

Suddenly he heard a wailing sort of noise coming from the corridor to his left side. He froze at once.

What could it be? It was eerie. His instincts kicked in and he held his wand out firmly in front of him, ready to defend himself. As he walked closer, he could hear clearly and realized that it wasn't wailing. But it wasn't regular talking either. And then it hit him . . . it was music!

Who _could_ be out there? It was nearly midnight! Feeling annoying, and making a list of punishments he could hand out to the students, he walked toward the large intricate door.

Without making any noise Scorpius slipped in through the open door. It took his eyes few seconds to get used to the dim light. He stood in the shadows while sudden tiny sun-like balls appeared out of nowhere and focused on the center of the room.

The music began once more, and Scorpius almost gasped when he recognized the person who was out well past curfew.

It was Rose Weasley.

Scorpius swallowed, feeling nervous and his heart began to beat erratically. He had never seen Rose so _underdressed_ ; she was dressed in some black body hugging pants and a similar sleeveless top, and her brilliantly curly red hair was out of its bounds and fell around her shoulders making her look wild. He felt like he shouldn't be there watching her . . . it was as if he was spying on a private moment. But he couldn't move. He was mesmerized by her movements.

Scorpius watched as Rose's entire body moved to the haunting music. He didn't know much about dance, and the only dancing he even knew was ballroom dancing but the one Rose was performing was something he had never seen before. If it hadn't been for the music and the way her entire body moved so smoothly, he would have assumed she had gone mad and tried to get her out of her state.

But it was no insane fit . . . it was beautiful. He hands moved in a designed symmetry, and her feet when lifted where stiff and pointed. Yet she moved like the waves of the ocean. She was flawless. He felt like he was being told a story, a really sad story – the hair on his neck was standing straight and he shivered.

And just like it had begun, it was over. The music turned low and died down, and Rose lay on her floor in a child's pose, her back heaving and her red hair spread out in front of her.

He realized that he should have left the room as soon as Rose had stopped, but he had been too much in a trance to move even after she had finished dancing. After few moments she looked up and her eyes immediately found him.

After her initial shock, she shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

At once Scorpius became defensive and yelled back, "What are _you_ doing?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but apparently didn't have anything to say.

"You shouldn't be out here, being the Head-Girl and everything," he told her.

"And you shouldn't be patrolling here – this isn't where you were assigned to be," Rose snapped back, her hands on her hips.

Scorpius smirked at her stance. She was quite a little spitfire and he loved it.

"I'm afraid I'll have to hand you out a detention," Scorpius drawled.

"What?" Rose glared at him. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered.

He didn't realize that the distance between them had considerably lessened until she stood with her finger pointed at his chest.

"Oh no, I would actually," Scorpius replied smoothly, hoping that she couldn't feel his accelerated heartbeat.

"You can't!" She looked rather horrified now.

"You know I can, and can you imagine what everyone would think? Their serious head-girl –"

"No! It's bad enough that you know, I can't have the whole school knowing!"

"Hmm . . . how about we reach a compromise?" He couldn't believe that she was actually falling for his silly trap. He had expected Rose to scoff at him but she seemed pretty rattled out. And he was going to use it to his advantage.

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Firstly, tell me all about this," he told her, his arms waving around.

Rose stared at him suspiciously for few seconds and then started explaining.

"It's a muggle form of dancing. I started learning it a couple of summers ago. Um, no one knows that I can do this, not even my family."

"Did you learn it all by yourself?" Scorpius asked, he was quite impressed.

"No, of course not. You can learn it by yourself too, but you won't be able to do it properly. You _need_ a teacher to correct you when you go wrong. And these stances are rather difficult. You need to have the stamina to hold them and yet be –"

"Elegant," Scorpius ended her sentence.

"Exactly," Rose said giving him a surprised look.

"When I first saw Edna – she's my teacher – dancing, I was completely lost in it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And I loved it. I wanted to be like her, and I pestered her for days to teach me."

"You were beautiful too," Scorpius whispered.

"You really think so?" Rose asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes, I wanted it to never end," he told her without a thought. At once he regretted it. What was he saying? He was supposed to be all cool and detached and make her think that he had been least interested.

"Wow, thanks," Rose said with a genuine smile. "So, what's the compromise?"

"Well, I won't tell anyone about this – but could you teach me how to do dance like you?"

" _Really?"_

"It doesn't look so bad," he shrugged, feeling extremely embarrassed and regretting asking her. She would never let him forget it.

"You aren't teasing me or anything, are you?" she asked him, looking suspicious again.

"No! I really want to learn . . . if you don't mind of course. I was just teasing you about detention before. I won't tell anyone about this so you don't really have to worry," he was rambling now.

Rose studied him for what seemed eternity, and then finally said, "Let's see how it'll work out. I'll see you tomorrow, right here around 11."

Grabbing her things, she called out a 'good night' and left the room. Scorpius let out a breath until a dopey smile settled on his face.

Secret dancing lessons from Rose Weasley, he couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N: I was not planning to make it past a drabble, but here you go. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know your thoughts. :D**


End file.
